You could have two Soul Mates
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Arianna Jay is in the image of A.J Lee and she's the love interest for Amy. There will be no Reagan and Karma bashing with light Lauren Bashing. This is an Alternate Universe of season One
1. Meet Arianna

_You could have two Soul mates_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One:_

_Arianna Jay was just the Geek Goddess supreme who people love and thought of as a Video game and Comic con freak of nature. She work torn jeans today and Wonder woman boots with a black lace shirt. She was also bi-confuse as she told everyone but had on object of her affection and that was Amy. _

_She just heard is dating another girl and because of her history with her parents cheating on each other didn't going after her. However she distracted herself by writing in her book of poetry all about her love for Amy and wandered off then bumped into Shane. _

"_I'm sorry Shane." Arianna Jay said and Shane helped her pick up her books then he looks down. "Are those the official license ones you been obsessing to get?" Shane asked and Amy shook her head. "Twenty-five dollars and I was tempered to have my daddy like blackmail everyone for them." Arianna jay told Shane and He commented, "That's committed." _

"_Wonder Woman is my Goddess I can't deny, I'll see you later." Arianna Jay said and Shane called her back over. "I'm actually happy I ran into you, Do you happened to know when the next assassin Creed is coming out?" Shane asked and Arianna got her cell phone. "The day before Halloween and I already pre-order it, I have to manage my time between school work, my beta test game…" Arianna Jay said and Shane responded, "Beta-test…" _

"_I got the right to use Bat-girl." Arianna Jay said and Shane was happy to hear that because he knows how much she's wanted to do a video game for her. Shane thinks of Arianna Jay has his little sister and so he wanted to know details…_

"_Shane I have to talk to you." Amy said walking over and Arianna Jay smile when she saw the blonde. Shane introduces the two and Arianna commented, "You are beautiful, bye Shane." Arianna walked off and Amy didn't have time to process that. _

"_Oh my God, she likes you." Shane told Amy and the blonde was still processing._


	2. Arianna Vs Lauren and Karma

_You Could Have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

"_How's the Karma purge?" Shane asked and Amy told him. "It's going good and I've been keeping to not answering her calls but it's really hard not to.." "Why don't I suggest finding someone your own gender to do a little experiment?" Shane proposes and Amy first thought it wasn't a good idea but was convince otherwise. _

_Arianna Jay was in the lunch room working on the beta test and creating the weapons for her Batgirl while listening to her music. She then had her cell phone and pull up the design of the costume especially the weapons part. Lauren sat her lunch tray in front of Arianna and the Goddess took off her headphones. _

"_I'm busy." Arianna Jay said and Lauren responded, "I need you to do me a favor." _

"_I need you to go to hell because I'm still pissed off because you made your mission in life to disband my comic book club." Arianna Jay said and Lauren then added, "Look I need help and I will help you get it back if you assist me." _

"_Hell hasn't frozen yet and let me tell you something spawns of George Bush if you think one second I could console with an enemy, Shane weren't spit on if you were on fire. You are delusion and borderline skull fucked in your little blonde head." Arianna Jay told Lauren and the Goddess pack up then left. _

_Lauren didn't show it but some of those words sting a little. She walked down the hall and ran into Karma. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going." Karma sincerely said and Arianna Jay responded, "I fucking hate everyone girl in this school because you couldn't wait to take my club away. I know you voted to have it destroy as well you cunt." _

_Arianna Jay walked away and Karma was taken aback by that which was even worse. She misunderstood about Liam and now random girls are yelling at her. She needed her best friend and was nowhere to be found. _


	3. Shane vs Lauren

_You could have two Soul mates_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Three_

_This was too much for Amy to handle that Karma wanted to do a threesome but still processing what Arianna said to her. _

"_Karm, I think someone likes me." Amy said and Karma responded, "Who? Is it a guy?"_

"_Not a guy but a girl…" Amy told Karma and the red head was slightly curious about who it was because it could damage the plan of Faking it but could be a great scandal later. _

"_She's a friend of Shane and her name is Arianna Jay." Amy said and Karma still taken back but was happy for Amy. "Do you like her?" Karma asked and Amy wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. "I don't know her but she was so forward and I thought that was really cute." _

"_I mean we have to keep this on the down low for the threesome to work." Karma told Amy and the blonde wanted her best friend happy but wanted to know more about Arianna. _

_Shane walked up to Arianna because he heard about her vocal trashing. "Hey Ari…" Shane said and Arianna greeted him as she was writing numbers in her head. "I heard you went off on Lauren." Shane said and Arianna Jay responded back, "I don't like her Shane she was the head of taking down my club which had twenty members and backing." _

"_Wait, what?" Shane asked and added, "You never told me that." _

"_I just didn't want to make you hate her just in case you two ever got along down the line. As much as you are cool with me, she seems like the type who could get people on the side…." Arianna Jay said and Shane responded, "You're my friend first and I know what happened when that was close down." _

"_It's….fine I'm okay Shane…." Arianna Jay said and added, "I know I was totally unstable but I'm better and I just need this game to work." "What can I do?" Shane asked and Arianna responded, "I need someone to model the Beta test costume to see if it were work" _

"_What are the measurements?" Shane asked and Arianna Jay smiles because this was a good sign. _

_As Shane kept that in his head, he went straight to Lauren and said, "You are a horrible person." _

"_That's a matter of opinion." Lauren told Shane and he responded, "Arianna loved that club more than anything and it was doing some good for a lot of people." _

"_I need that room for my dance space and so it had to go." Lauren said and Shane responded, "No it didn't! Not everything in this school is about you and your screw-up George Bush fantasy." So then her Quarterback boyfriend step up in his face and Liam then came over. _

"_Do we have a problem here?!" Liam yelled and he back off. _

"_We're good but one way or another, I'm going to get her room back…." Shane told Lauren and the blonde couldn't take being attacked two days in a row._


	4. Karma vs Arianna (Preview)

_Part Four_

_Arianna Jay was working on the code again for Beta testing game and had her earbuds in. Karma then saw Arianna and Karma sat across from her. "I want to talk to you about yesterday." Karma said and Arianna Jay ignored her. "Look I didn't realize it was such a big deal to you…" Karma said and decide to count to ten then go back to her computer. "Look you have to understand…" Karma said and Arianna Jay was about to let her have it then Amy walked too.. _

"_Karma we have to talk about…Hi." Amy said and Arianna couldn't speak again. _

"_Hi I'm glad to see you again." Arianna Jay told the blonde and Karma put it all together. _

"_Wait! That's Shane's friend. Do you know this was the girl who yelled at me at the hall?" Karma told her and Arianna Jay then packed up to leave… Amy was about to go after and Karma reminded her that about being on the D.L. Looking at all of this was Lauren and at that moment her heart thwarted a little. _

_Lauren had no difficulty finidng Arianna Jay as she was crying in the bathroom and took her medication because she had Bi-polar Disorder. _

"_I'm sorry." Lauren said and Arianna Jay didn't think she were hear those words. _

"_I didn't know what it meant to you." The blonde told Arianna and added, "I just saw it as something about the arts and don't understand why it's encouraging so much because it's not a real job." _

_Arianna paused and took a breath. _

"_What goes into Cosplay and video games are a lot? Cosplay needs someone who has basic math skills and especially in geometry then able to tell a story which is the same thing for people who are photgraphers in photo studios. Making a comic book is like making an outfit like those fancy designers because you have to make sure everything doesn't clash or the presentation you make looks bad." Arianna Jay and added, "I want even begin to talk about the coding that goes into a beta test video games." _

"_Anyway I'm sorry and I know it's not going to help but I'm sorry." Lauren said and Arianna Jay responded, "Apology accepted." _

"_Just like that…" Lauren said and as the blonde about to walk off. _

"_The cater company you're looking for the budget is going to be Ever After especially with what your working with. I know because I heard you talking about it a few times. My bitch mom wanted to use them for her second wedding with her new fuck toy." Arianna Jay told Lauren and the blond responded, "How long do they need notice?" _

"_Like today…So you have to call them and tell them that the appointment I block off for you is your wedding." Arianna Jay said and Lauren smile at that. "Thank you, why?" Lauren said and Arianna Jay responded, "He doesn't admit it but Shane thinks your might be good people." _

"_Well thank you." Lauren said and added, "I owe you a favor so whenever you want to collect." Lauren walked off and stood outside with a smile because she have might gain a friend. _

_**Next Day**_

_Amy walked in after the threesome which she had no words about and saw Arianna then walked over to her. "Hi." Amy said and Arianna Jay wasn't afraid. "Amy. Hi." Arianna Jay said and Amy responded, "I don't know what happened with you and Karma but I know she's sorry about it." _

"_You're a good person to do that for a friend and your hot as hell." Arianna Jay said and Amy responded, "You are very foward." _

"_I know you're with Karma and she's lucky to have you but I can't tell you how I were be a very lucky girl to kiss you all the time." Arianna said and Amy looked at her maybe she blushed. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…" Amy told Arianna and the Geek princess added, "I heard that you're stepsister is using my dad's company for the wedding and I'm going to be working it. Maybe I'll see you there." Arianna told Amy and then walked off. Karma saw this as a threat to blow her plan sky high and so she needed to do something. _


	5. Straight up an English Muffins

_You Could Have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Five_

_Adrianna was doing two things at once and thanks to Shane he was helping her with writing the code. As Lauren was walking through the menu with her. _

_"The food will be set, the waiter and waitress will make sure they clean there hands through every serving and the cake will be ready..." Arianna said and Lauren responded, "110 guests."_  
_"Not a problem and my dad will make sure that the cook will abdie by the cooking instructions...All seven pages of them..." Arianna responded back to Lauren and the blonde was happy. _

_Shane was working on the code and Arianna kissed him on the head then the person whose in charge of the seating chart named Sara walked to her. _

_"Where's the blonde? The seating chart is too complicated and I'm sorry you can't angle it that way." Sara said and Arianna responded, "Well Sara my sweet little English Muffin, show her first and then tell her she's on drugs in the nicest possible way." _

_"You are not allowed those pet names anymore you dumped me." Sara said and then stormed off. "She was annoying me." Arianna told Shane and Amy walked in with Karma. _

_Amy almost floated we saw Arianna and Karma was finding it difficult to keep Amy interested in Faking it while making sure she was low key with Arianna. _

_"Hi." Amy said and Arianna responded perky. "What are you doing?" Arianna asked and Karma interrupted, "We need to know about the D.J's playlist so he could play our song." Arianna asked what song was it and Karma responded, "Straight up by Paula Abdul." _

_"I will make sure they have it personally." Arianna told Karma and the red head was happy. As Sara stomped in and said, "SHe wants me to re-work it! I don't care how much I'm getting paid..." Arianna was going to take one for the team as she kissed Sara and hopes Amy won't be hurt. Sara stopped and said, "I will re-work the seating chart." Sara walked off and Arianna told everyone, "It makes her more willing to work and now back to my game." Airanna skipped to the computer and Amy was very confused about her intentions. "She just whacky." Shane told them both. _

_"You see that girl isn't playing with a full deck." Karma said and added, "Don't worry after this is done then you could date her all you want." The red head planned to make it a little while longer..._


	6. First Kiss

_You could have two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Six_

_As Amy went upstairs, she got a text and it said..._

_**It really meant nothing, I were rather it be you and there was no tongue...**_

_Amy had posed with the new Batgirl costume and it was Arianna's passion for the game which made Amy happy to be apart of it. She unzipped the prototype costume and ran her finger on it then zipped it back up. _

_**The night of the party**_

_**Arianna was**__**whipping the crew into shape to make sure they got everything on time as she looked at Amy across the way with Karma. Sara walked up to her and said, "So you're into blondes now." **_

_**"Yep." Arianna said and Sara responded, "Does she know that you have Bi-polar Disorder?"**_

_**"Do you know that you're a cunt?" Arianna asked and Sara responded, "Come on someone normal like her doesn't hook up with people like us. Face it! You are better off with me." **_

_**Arianna doesn't believe it and as she watched the two of them dance she was going to be sick. She then saw Liam there and lift the sheet up then told them to go. Shane walked over to Arianna and asked if she was okay...**_

_**"I'm fine. I'm Fine. I'm Fine. I'm fine. And look there dancing..." Arianna said and she made puking sound. Shane turned to Arianna and said, "You know I think you should be with Amy." **_

_**"Really?" Arianna asked and Shane shook her head yes then told her they been faking it. **_

_**He then told her why and Arianna was overjoyed but Liam heard. **_  
_**Arianna ran out because she wanted to look her best when she ask her out. It was fifteen minutes later and she had to take a call.**_

_**She came out and saw Amy sitting down with Lauren eating cake then Ari walked over. **_

_**"Hi." Arianna said and Amy responded, "Oh my God you're beautiful." **_

_**Arianna could tell she was slurring her speech and Amy then said, "Karma doesn't want me, I told her I love her and she shot me down saying she doesn't feel the same. Who does that? Convinces you to have a threesome and do all of this to shoot you down." **_

_**"An idiot." Arianna said and put the Champenge down. **_

_**"Let me take your upstairs." Arianna offer and Amy accepted. **_

_**Arianna helped Amy to bed and said, "I feel so stupid and drunk." **_

_**"You will feel better in the morning and I will feel good that I got you to sleep." Arianna said and Amy tips her head. "I can't wait to see your game. You're brilliant with the numbers and stuff...You were be the smart girlfriend and I were be the big dummy." Amy told Arianna and she responded, "You're not a big dummy, I am for being interested in girls who want someone else and that's my luck." **_

_**"You're not a dummy." Amy said and lean in to give Arianna a sweet and sloppy kiss which the girl responded back. "I really like you and I'm not keeping it to myself but I love Karma and I don't want to hurt you but I been wanitng to kiss you..." **_

_**Arianna understood and so she undressed Amy then tuck her in to go to sleep. Arianna realizes that she's going to fight for Amy's heart and Karma be damn. **_

_In the morning..._

_Arianna stood over Amy with a Coffee in her hand. _

_"Hi Drunkee." Arianna said and Amy stir then gave her a Coffee afterwards. "We didn't you do anything." Amy said and Arianna responded that they didn't. "I wanted too but I couldn't do it." Arianna told Amy and sat on her bed. _

_"I'm so sorry I'm sending you mixed signals." Amy told Arianna and the comic chick kissed her lips. "THat's my signal that I want you and I know Karama comes with the deal." Arianna kissed her some more and a hangover plus a woman on top of her made for almost a head rush. _

_"AMY!" Karama said on the other side of the door. _

_Arianna made it throught the back door and saw Shane with Pablo then stir around for a kiss then Lauren turning the sprinkles on. "This is not happening on my front porch bitches, Hi Ari. Come with me!" Lauren storm in and gave the thumbs up to Shane. _

_As Lauren walked in and said, "I need to find my ex boyfriend." _

_Arianna reminded Lauren that she will owe her four favors and the blonde agree on it which Arianna just keeps adding onto the plan. Amy walked downstairs with Karma and said hi to both. Amy told Karma she will nmeet her outside and said to Arianna as she walked over to her._

_"You stay right in this house." Arianna motion for her to stay and she barked at Amy then panted. "Smart ass." Amy said to Arianna and then drove off._


	7. Arianna meets Karma

_You Can't Have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seven_

_Amy and Karma went out for Breakfast because they had a lot to talk about._

_"Karma I know..." Amy said and Karma interrupted, "I don't understand how you could have feelings for me all this time." Amy realized that during the time when they were faking it that the feelings she had for Karma was always there. _

_When Arianna came along, it became more to the fact that Amy is attracted to women and something quirky about Ari makes it very easy for her to fall for. So that's what she told Karma in depth. _

_"I was so horrible to you telling you that you couldn't do anything with Arianna." Karma comeneted_

_"The way she looks at me and reacts to when I talk or anything like that. I really like her and I made her speechless Karm. I've never did that with anyone in a good way" Amy told Karma and the red head saw the other joy on her friend's face. _

_Amy then told her, "I will always love you and I do have feelings that's not going to just away. When I'm with Arianna, I feel like this new life opening up to me that you can't give me. I see that and I just hope somehow we could find a way to not make this strange or awkward." Amy told Karma and the red head agree whole hearty that she wanted to do the same thing _

_"Does she hate me anymore?" Karma asked and Amy told her that, "It's just comics and video games are what she loves to do." Amy got a call from Arianna and answered it, "Amy you got to get back, did you forget you're grounded?" Arianna told her and Amy raced out of there as soon as possible with Karma right behind her. _


	8. Part Two

_You can have Two Soul Mate_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Eight_

_Ten minutes later, Lauren disappeared doing something and Arianna heard Amy coming so she skipped to that spot. Amy came back in the house and Arianna smirk at her. _

_"You told me to stay right here." Arianna said to Amy and the blonde responded, "I wasn't being literal." _

_"Well next time be specific." Amy saw Arianna pull her phone out of her pocket and said, "I know that's the phone you use when you're stroging your codes. So you moved from that spot"_

_"Amy, my sweet hot blonde, I couldn't stay right here and I need a drink of water." Arianna told Amy then fake a cough._

_Karma felt a little loss and repeated, "Code phone." _

_"When I'm making on a video game and I think I might have messed up somewhere I look at the numbers to find out if I was wrong." Arianna said and Karma responded, "You could tell by looking at numbers that quickly. _

_"That's why I finish all my requirements for Math in high school and have two free periods to do what I want" Arianna said and lean to Amy then said, "Hint hint." _

_Lauren walked in with a box of some kind that was open with a big bow on it and said, " I will do the favor for you and dress up like Harley Quinn but I will not wear the make-up!" Lauren walked off and Arianna yelled, "You still owe me three favors!" Lauren walked off in a huff_

_"Karma I really like Amy and I know you are like her best friend. I will respect your friendship as long as you respect whatever we have. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just I get a little psychotic sometimes and I'm working on that." Arianna told her and extended her hand then Karma shook it then gave her a big hug._

_"I have to go and check in with my dad for several hundred reasons..." Arianna gave Amy a kiss, got her bag then told Karma bye and left skipping._

_Amy smiled and Karma said, "As of right now I can't hate her." _


	9. Things to Come

_You Could Have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Nine_

_They were at school the next day and Karma knew it was time for the both of them to breakup or something as Arianna was in her locker muttering over a few frustrations including that. _

_Amy found Arianna at her locker taking her medication and the blonde knew that Ari didn't like talking about it that much. "Hi." Amy said and Arianna responded, "My sweet little blondie." _

_The blonde was about to kiss her and Arianna stopped her then said, "No you're dating Karma, did you forget?" _

_"Oh yeah and so you two break up, I will give you a kiss that Heston high will never forget." Arianna told Amy and the blonde like the idea of it. Karma saw Amy and said that they needed to break-up as Arianna Skipped off. _

_"Arianna promised a kiss that Heston High will never forget." Amy said and Karma responded, "That's going to be hard to top the public apology." Amy knew the bar was really high and Shane saw Arianna whistle to herself._

_"I see someone is in a good mood." Shane said and Arianna responded, "I'm almost done with the grunt work for the game, you want to see Lauren as Harley Quinn…_

_Shane took a look and tried not to laugh as much. _

"_Wait. From what you told me, Harley doesn't have that much to do with Batgirl…" Shane brought up and Arianna responded, "She does…." Arianna smiled and Shane knew that there was a method of her madness. _

_"I need to talk to you." Arianna said switching her voice to her serious tone._

"_My medication is going to take a week to refill, there was a mix-up with doctors." Arianna said and Shane knew this was bad._

_"What can I do?" Shane asked and Arianna comment, "IF Amy asks, if I'm acting a little batty just try to stall as much as humanly possible because being off of Lithium it's always bad.. My dad all ready made it clear that I could miss school." Shane promise to run interference but told her that she has to tell Amy. Arianna looked at her watch then said, "I have to talk to the blonde haired Devil." _

_"Tell Lucfier I said hi." Shane told Arianna. _

_Arianna skipped to Lauren and gave her thumb drive. _  
_"I also have a D.V.D that I burn and have it in a safety deposit box plus it's been copywritten. Your ex-boyfriend will never say a word" Arianna said and Lauren was impressed. "How do you have it copy written?" Lauren asked and Arianna responded, "I'm Arianna." _

_Lauren smiled deviously. _

"_You are awesome and I might have gotten something back for you." Lauren told Arianna and took her possible new friend to the ballet studio. Ariana walked in to see the studio and opened another a door which was another room inside the studio. _

_Arianna looked around and gave Lauren a big hug. _

"_When they ask you why I did it, you have dirt on me." Lauren said and Arianna responded, "If you want to type out a prepared statement, I'll do it because this counts as three." Lauren was surprised but liked that she had a very powerful friend. _


	10. Amy's new girlfriend

_You could have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 10_

_The Brazillians have invaded and Arianna was rubbing her temples trying to figure out the best way not to freak out from this guy standing in front of the line not understanding what the lunch lady is saying. She offered to translate and it helped then she got her food. She then looked straight and it was Karma who walked in then began to stage a fight with Amy. Arianna looked on and Karma text Arianna..._

_**Interrupt and kiss Amy. **_

_This wasn't how she wanted the break-up to go and so she exhale then walked over to them both. "Don't talk that way about Amy." Arianna said and Karma responded, "This is none of your business." _

_Arianna Jay pulled Amy in and made out with her, it went from passionate to intense very quickly and the Football team was smiling big._

_Karma had nothing to say and couldn't believe how long this kiss has been going. "Fine Amy..." Karma said and added, "You could have her..." Arianna had stolen the show and Amy felt like she was melting with ever second.. _

_Amy felt a little dizzy because she really had been swept her off her feet and then muttered, "Wow. You are really good kisser." _

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Arianna asked and Amy shook her head yes as they were about to engage in a kiss. Amy stopped because she was about to faint on the floor and has Karma look on she saw Liam. She had to find a way to fix things with her and know believe she had a better chance to do so. _

_That night it was the carnival and Amy had walked in with her girlfriend as Karma came along wanting to get Liam's attention. So she turned around and said..._

_"Red Rover. Red Rover. Send Amy over." Karma said and Arianna Jay was happy to do so._

_"I'll be right back." Arianna said and skipped away. _

_"I have a girlfriend!" Amy said happily and Karma couldn't help but to feel jealous._

_Arianna was in the Bathroom and took out a picture of a woman around her mid to late thirties. This woman was her biological mother and Arianna when she was young was kidnapped by the mother who raised her. _

_Arianna didn't want to have anything to do with her bilogical woman because she had kidnapped another child named Carter Stevens. The gamer's father is not her bilogical one but loves her like she is._


	11. Power of Love Part One

_You could have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Eleven_

_Amy was a kid in the candy store as she was high above the world and snuggles with Arianna. _

"_Babe I have to tell you something." Arianna said and Amy looked at her. "I have to be gone for a week." Arianna told Amy and the blonde was wandering why. She told Amy about having Bi-polar Disorder and she takes this medication called Lithium which helps with the moods. Amy began to understand about the medication and then asked, "Why you have to be gone?" _

"_The last time I was gone without medication, I wasn't the nicest person in the world and when we're together more I'm feeling comfortable enough to show you what I mean." Arianna said and added, "My father knows what to expect and so this is a medical condition as well as….court order…" _

"_What do you mean court order?" Amy asked and Arianna told her exactly what happened, she hoped her blonde wasn't freak out much. _

"_So you voluntarily are going to make sure you don't hurt anyone?" Amy asked and Arianna shook her head yes. Amy gave Arianna a powerful kiss with the brunette and said, "I'm going to miss you for a week. Does Shane know?" _

"_My rampage wasn't totally my fault and he testifies on my behalf. He saved me jail time." Arianna told Amy and the blonde told her, "I'll be waiting when you get out and I won't say a word." So Arianna and Amy held hands then shared a small peck with each other. _

_**Day One**_

_Arianna had surrendered everything and Amy missed her girlfriend badly. _

_Amy went downstairs and got breakfast then Lauren asked, "Where's your lady?" _

"_She had to go out of town and I'm going to run her club until she's gets back. It was sudden." Amy told Lauren and the step-sister knew she was lying. _

"_You're lying." Lauren told Amy and she told her, "I'm not." Karma knocked on the door and ready for Amy to come to school so they talked about the usual stuff. "Where's Arianna?" Karma noticed as she got to school and Amy replied, "She had to go out of town." _

"_She's coming back." Amy asked and Karma knew there was more to it. "So you know that guy who was checking me out? He's going to her club and so I'm going to go with him." Karma told Amy and she was happy to hear that because she will have a friendly face. So as they go out of the car, the blonde told Karma that she had to talk to Shane about something for a second. _

_She walked to Shane. _

"_Do you know?" Shane asked and Amy responded, "How do I do this? Lauren suspects and Karma might ask questions." "Don't worry I'll make sure they don't say a word and Liam knows too." Amy shakes her head and Shane notice something, "You really like her." Shane notice and Amy shook her head yes. _

_In Arianna's house, Arianna was cooking breakfast which is fine for her to do in the first two days. Her father came and he said, "It's going to be here in two days but there's still the period you have to take." _

_Arianna shook her head yes and he said, "You will get through this daughter." _

_Across town Paige was standing over the body of someone with a smoking gun and the Doctor has a pool of blood as his blanket as he was dead. _

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**For those of you who loves Kama, from this point on there's going to be bashing and for those who are Arianna and Amy fans. You are about to see a great love story. **_


	12. Power Of Love Part Two

_You could have two soul mates_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 12_

_Karma was in her car and then someone opened the other side then slapped her leg. "Hello Pumpkin." Paige said and Karma responded, "Who the fuck are you?" _

_"I'm your savior, I'm going to get to the point and that's simply this. I put three bullets through a Doctor's body and he's done. The doctor fills out medication for your best friend's girlfriend Arianna and she has Bi-polar Disorder which means Lithium. So she has to hide out because she really doesn't want to live without a safety net. She used to be so much fun but anyway I'm going to tell you that if you tell anyone about this. Amy will just be all over Arianna being supportive and loving, while poor Karma fades into the background." Paige said and Karma responded, "You want me to keep quiet that you shot the doctor who controls Arianna's medication." _

_"They are not going to find the body and police needs 48 hours before filling out a report. I'm sure her father will get the judge to find someone else to fill the medication but the news will just be upsetting to Arianna. Just be quiet and you didn't know anything that's going to happened because I want Arianna to snapped. Don't worry I'll be there to pick up the pieces, just be quiet..." Paige said and then left. Karma sat in the car for a couple of hours trying to figure out if she should tell anyone. Maybe this was for the best because something like this could happen down the road and so if Arianna snaps now then she won't kill Amy in her sleep. Amy will never forgive Karma for doing this because it's not like stealing a boyfriend or anything like that. Karma made the decision and hopefully everything will play out just as Paige said. _

_The following morning Amy looked over to the locker of Arianna and had to take her mind off of missing her so bad. She sees Karma lost interest in that guy, Liam and her are going to back and forth about giving each other the I miss you look. Shane didn't think anything about Arianna right now because she hasn't called him on the back-up phone. So the blonde went to school, hang with friends but was missing her girlfriend really bad. _

_"Amy is everything okay." Karma said and Amy responded, "I just can't wait till she gets back." Karma just shook her head and said, "Have you heard from her?' Amy told her that she has not and Karma said, "Are you sure she's coming back I mean this is a new relationship for her and you know sometimes people could be so use to being by themselves, they could be thoughtless?" This was a flag for Amy that Karma was going off like that and the blonde asked her what was going on. The red head said she's just concerned for her friend and that she wants her to be happy. Karma knew this was so wrong on so many levels but maybe this was meant to be. _


	13. Power Of Love Part Three

_You Could Have Two Soul Mates_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Thirteen_

_Arianna was going crazy and then fate stepped in. _

_Lauren was driving along that night and all of a sudden like a scene from a horror movie two dogs dragged a body from the trash...The blonde then pulled over and then called the police after animal control, two bitten people and a hysterial Lauren found the identity of the person was a doctor. _

_Shane was ready to hang out with Lauren for some reason and got a call saying she was gong to be late because of some doctor...When she said the name, Shane was scared and he hung up then drove like a maniac to his father's house. Her knocked on the door and his father answered, "Shane." _

_"Dad, where's Arianna?" Shane asked and his father let him in. Arianna had her hair all over the place and still in sweats. _

_"Shane, what's wrong? Is Amy okay?" Arianna asked and Shane then said, "It's about the doctor, I have on a good source that he was found dead. Two dogs dragged his body from the trash can." _

_Arianna went off because she couldn't be in here anymore and started ranting then Shane calm her down. "I'll call in the morning to see if we could get an emergency." The father told them both and Arianna ran upstairs then played video games._

_Shane and his father had a strain relationship because he wasn't so happy to find his son was gay. However Arianna help to mend there relationship even when he discover she was Bi. _

_"How is she?" his father asked and Shane responded, "She's settle but I think you need to do something that will make her listen to reason." Her father knew that her new girlfriend could be what Arianna needs. _

_"She could come over for 15 minutes." Shane's father said and Arianna was up in the room trying to calm down playing Halo._

_Arianna was afraid that she weren't see Amy and when she did that the blonde might move on. THe medication helped her with epic mood swings from manic to depression and she was just so scared. Then there was a knock at the door and she said, "Go away!" _

_"Ari it's me." Amy said and Arianna stopped then crawled to the door._

_"I didn't want you to see me like this." Arianna Jay said and Amy responded, "I don't have to, I could sit on the other side of this door and just talk to you." _

_"Really?" Arianna asked and Amy responded, "I want you to get better because I'm sucking ass in that club, can you tell me more about being Bi-polar?..." _

_Arianna paused and said, "My brain doesn't have traffic lights, Start and stop buttons or any in-between. It's chaos and Lithium helps to give my mind some order. being creative helps and you are so helping. It's all about me and if someone disagrees then I hate them. I say these horrible things and afterwards it's like I'm better now. My mother kidnapped me, she's not my mother but ironically my real mother kidnapped someone else.. She doesn't know who I am and the mother who took me threw me to the side because I was defective.."_

_"She called you defective!" Amy said and added, "That's a fucking lie! You are very effective, I never knew a woman could react to me like you do and it makes me feel so good. You make me feel beautiful and wanted." Arianna wants to open the door and said, "When I feel settle, I'm so going to be over your body..." _

_"You see you did it again..." Amy told Arianna and the patient responded with, "You scare me because I never dated anyone with medication and you're Normal. I have very few normal people in my life" _

_"I'm like your first normal girlfriend..." Amy said and Arianna responded, "...Yes you are..." Amy knew fiteen minutes was going to be up soon. _

_"You are my sweet little Harley and so open this door because I'm going to kiss you..." Amy said and Arianna impuslively opened the door to share a hot passionate make-out session for the last three minutes..._

_When they were done, Amy said, "When you get it back in your system, I'll be waiitng..." Arianna and Amy share a small kiss then Ari left. _


	14. Paige changes everything

_You could have two soul mates_

_By _

_TheOCrayne15_

_Part 14 _

_Karma was in her room and Paige appeared. _

_"What the hell?" Karma asked and Paige responded, "Well I guess that was an epic fail and so we need a new plan." Karma told her it wasn't going to happened and that she feels bad enough as it is. "No you see you can't get out now because your accessory after the fact and you never said anything plus the obvious." Paige said and Karma commented, "Arianna doesn't love you..."_

"_I don't know why you fight it Karma, Don't you see that you are nothing like Amy or anyone of those fools? You're like me. We don't want to be ignored and so we will do anything necessary to be the center of attention. We will convince anyone it's there idea and we are happy that they are going along with it. Isn't that why you wanted to fake being gay in the beginning? Now yes you wanted Amy along for the ride but in the end it was your show." Paige told Karma and the red head paused because these words were true in a way. _

"_I admit that's true but if you ransacked her room…" Karma said and Paige added, "It's not like I'm going to put snakes in the room or poison anything she touches. I will behave, there's no harm in going through someone's room…" _

"_She has the keys to Arianna's comic book room under the bed in a brown box." Karma told Paige and Amy really soak in the words of Paige._

"_Arianna's costume is in the closet in a garment bag….._

_Amy was on cloud nine as she walked home because of the passion she had with Ari. __**Little did she know that her room was being ransacked and everything was being ripped apart. **_

_Amy had a legitment girlfriend who was just as loving as she is. __**Karma realize what she was capable, it was so horrible to believe or think about that she realize that her partner in crime is capable of anything. Karma had to find a way to beat Paige to the house. **_**Paige found the keys and then looked up to see a garment bag with the batgirl costume, she took that as well. She unzipped in and then took a knife**

_Karma stopped and saw Paige's car peeling out as the same time Lauren as well as Amy walked in. Karma couldn't be there and so she turned then left._

_The next day it all hit at one time as Arianna got her pills and was very giddy about what happened last night and nothing could possibly ruin this mood. Nothing came knocking on the door and it was Shane with Lauren. _

"_Please don't freak out that I'm telling you this now." Shane told Arianna. _


	15. Kill Karma the prequel

_You could have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Fifteen_

_Her mother saw Amy was almost comatose with terror that someone else was in her room and saw how much of a mess it had become. _

"_Honey it's okay, we're find who this and they won't get away with it." Amy's mother said and Karma walked in to see the blonde sitting. "Oh My God Amy I just heard…." Karma said as she told the truth because she called Liam to just say hi and he had told her from Shane who talked to him. _

"_Are you okay?" Karma asked and Amy responded, "I feel like I was violated and Arianna is going to be so mad." _

"_If she can't handle that her items were taken and not about your safety then she's not a good friend." Her mother said and Amy corrected that she's her girlfriend. _

"_Arianna is going to be concerned about you and no one else but I mean….Shane did say that all of this….." Karma told Amy_

"_Don't go there Karm…" Amy said and Her mother added, "Maybe it's for…." _

_Lauren walked in with Shane and Arianna who made a B-line to hugging Amy then the blonde step-sister said, "You know it's funny that the only thing the person was after is the keys and the costume." _

"_Are you okay?" Arianna asked and added, "All of that is replaceable but your not." _

"_I'm sorry about your…." Karma said and Arianna told her to shut up which surprised Amy. _

"_Oh Karma you are the only one who knew about the keys and the costume. Shane and I didn't know about it at all." Lauren said to everyone and Karma responded, "Why were I send some psycho to do this?"_

"_Not just any psycho, the psycho named Paige." Arianna pointed out and Amy comment, "Ari she weren't do this. Come on Karma might lie a lot but this is….." Amy stopped for a second and just shook it off because it couldn't be true. _

"_Karma tell them on our friendship that you didn't do this." Amy said and Karma paused then touch the necklace as she looked down at first. "Amy I swear to you…I did do it." Karma told everyone and added, "Arianna has a mental illness and so it was only a matter of time. I mean she could go whacko one night and kill you for no reason whatsoever. She takes medication, she needs pills…." _

"_Are you kidding me? I need pills because I'm intersex, am I freak?" Lauren asked and Amy's mother added, "I may not agree with Karma's tactics but Amy she might have a point…" _

"_She just send some psycho to violate my room! How is that….." Amy responded to her mom. _

_Arianna paused and looked at Karma. "You knew." Arianna said out loud and added, "Paige doesn't just pop up for no reason, there's always a method to her madness. You knew." _

"_What are you talking about?" Karma asked and then Shane got it then said, "Ari, I love you like a sister but…" He paused and said, "Ari is right, Paige doesn't do anything without a reason and so she had to talk to you Karma beforehand." _

"_Yeah I saw her at the party and she wanted to know if there's anything going on between Amy and Ari." Karma said and Arianna replied with, "I know my ex, she weren't ask and your lying." _

"_Maybe you don't know her or you're probably still sleeping with her." Karma said to Arianna and Lauren responded, "How are we suppose to believe you…" _

"_I'm not capable of being that cold hearted! Amy tell them!" Karma yelled at the blonde and her possibly ex-BFF said, "Karma you just sent someone in my room to and went through my things, why? " _

_Karma was in tears at this moment and the blonde scream for her to get out as the red head tried to comfort her, Amy turned away. Karma just turned around and walked out then it was her mother who escorted Karma out of the door. _

_As Karma looked up, she saw Arianna's eyes pear down to her and she had no idea what was going on in that mind. Arianna turned to her girlfriend and kneel down to her. "Do you want us to go?" Arianna asked and Amy responded, "I don't know if I want to leave this room or stay away from it." _

_"I may be a bad person, what Karma did to you was way worst." Lauren said and walked out. "Ari I love for you to stay but I have to get you back until..." Shane said and Arianna rolled her eyes. "If I could, I were..." Arianna told Amy and shook her head then share a small peck. As Ari left... _

_"I love you." Amy said and depite the mood of the day, Arianna squeal in delight then said, "I love you too." Arianna held her girl a little longer and skipped out of the room then Shane said, "I don't know how you do that to Arianna but thank you.." _

_"I love her Shane." Amy told Shane and he asked, "Are you going to be okay?" Amy thought about that question and said no which she wasn't..._

_It was Tuesday and the blonde was standing at the foot of the school with a medicated Arianna right by her side. She had taken the day ofF and it was first time Arianna was hand to hand with Amy in three days. Lauren was going to a be a pill now that she was going to run for president and Arianna was going to run with her. _

_"Come on Amy, it's going to be fine." Shane said and Arianna was about to say something then Lauren rushed in. "I'm going to kill your ex-Bff, THE BITCH IS RUNNING AGAINST ME!"_


	16. Kill Karma Part Two

_You could have two soul Mates_

_By _

_THeOcRayne15_

_Part 16_

_Karma Ashcroft knew that soon or later it was going to come out what she did and so matters as well either gain supporters or controversy. She dedicde to run against Lauren and along her with Wendy, who was the kind of woman who could make a crack head look like a choir boy. It was a suggestion by Paige who was an "Influence" and help her Karma's hair style with black roots showing. Karma was campaigning and Lauren shown up. _

_"How dare you run against me..." Lauren asked and Wendy commented, "My client will not respond to you at this time." Lauren looked down to see Wendy an advisor she was hoping to nab for her. ._

_"I want to talk to Karma and remind her that if she doesn't pull out now..." Lauren said and Wendy responded, "Yes her involvement in having Amy her best friend's room being broken into and by the way that confession was made under durest. Karma feared Arianna were try to attack her if she denied it." Karma stood straight proud of herself and then Arianna walked in with her glasses. _

_"Well Wendy you should know that Lauren actually has the best intention of the school in mind and not doing it for a big scandal." Arianna said and added, "Since you are both are in leauge with Paige who does nothing unless she gets attention. Karma can't lose because everyone who supports her will make fb pages about her and follow her wherever she goes." _

_Arianna looked at Karma and said, "Even if she knew what Paige had done." _

_"I did nothing." Karma said with a smile and Arianna responded, "I have to say that you sound just like Paige." _

_"My sister is a surviour of a mental illness and at least has the good sense to not get involved with a normal. You are too selfish since you are involved with Amy, Karma...Do you have anything to say?" Wendy asked and Karma responded, "You turn Amy against me, screw you all..." _

_Karma walked away side by side with Wendy and then walked right into Amy with Shane. Karma confident look on her face thawed when they were face to face..._

_"Amy..." the red head said as the blonde walked away and Wendy responded, "Don't worry...She'll come around. They will all love you." Karma liked that but at the end of the day she hoped that were include Amy. Arianna held her hand and saw the look on her girlfriend's face. _

_"That's not Karma, what's happened to her?" Amy asked and Arianna responded, "I don't know baby." Arianna hugged Amy tight and so they went on about there day. _

_During the first week, Lauren's blackmail tactics came up and Karma scandal as a gay woman surface as Arianna flinched. Lauren's platform was to save clubs and Ariana wanted to do something even cooler which is make an app to vote for prom king and queen. It was actually a hit and then Lauren wandered how the video game was coming. Arianna told her it was still in the beta testing stage and won't be ready in time. Lauren told her it could be the final blow to Karma if they could get it and Arianna was worried about something. _

_"The main computer that I use for the game, somebody has been trying to hack it which is making the speed and I been more concerned about the security then doing any more work." Arianna said and Lauren responded, "Why does she hate you?" _

_"Because I weren't be off my medication anymore and I wanna be better..." Arianna said and Lauren responded, "I don't like her and if Karma gets in the way, we have to be willing to run her over." "I agree but my sweet little sunshine still sees her bestie. If I think Karma knew, things are going to get a little complicated..." Lauren liked Arianna but wants the poisition more and so she she knows if Karma knew what Paige did. _


	17. The Narc

_You Could Have Two Soul Mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 17_

_Arianna and Lauren are fremenies and were about to find a walking gamechanger. Lauren didn't know it and between medication Arianna has forgotten somethings but knows he avoids her. Arianna watches Theo with Lauren and Amy came along. _

_"What's you doing?" Amy asked and Arianna replied, "There's something about that guy that makes me believe he's scum" _

_"Scum in a serial killer type way or..." Amy replied back and Arianna said, "Not that but I don't like him and..." _

_Vashti Nadira walked to Arianna and Amy. "Excuse Arianna, how do you respond to rumors that you are on medication for Bi-polar Disorder?" Vashti asked and Arianna took a breath then said, "Yes I do have Bi-polar Disorder." Ms. Nadira also brought up her arrest and the aspects of the case that only Paige knew. _

_"I plead the fifth." Arianna said and Nadira then asked Amy, "How do you feel about dating someone who wants to be our president who is a criminial?" Vashti asked and Amy responded, "I support my girlfriend..." Amy and Arianna walked away then ran into KArma with Wendy. _

_"You had to bring that up." Arianna said and Wendy responded, "The people need to know." _

_"Your sister was there as well..." Arianna looked up and saw Theo remembering that he was in uniform that night. "You are scum Wendy and you too Karma." Arianna said and Karma responded, "Can I please talk to you Amy?" _

_"Wendy leaves..." Amy said and Wendy responded, "You leave too poser." Arianna left with a peck on the cheek. _

_"Amy I know you're mad at me but please understand that..." Karma said and Amy simply said, "I don't have to understand a thing Karm...I was willing to have two soul mates and..." _

_"It's not about that, Has she told you about what happened that night?" Karma asked and Amy told all the details. "Amy just because she's on the medication doesn't mean she will stay on it. Something really bad could happened and she could go off them! Do you understand she's dangerous?" Karma asked and Amy paused then said, "What if Paige killed the Doctor and you knew about it? Weren't that be worse?" Amy asked and then walked off as Karma's heart was in her throat. _

_Arianna kept staring at Theo with her running mate and Shane walked over to her then asked, "He's a narc." _


	18. Paige gets cocky

_You could have two soul mates_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 18_

_Arianna was sitting on a park bench and was planning on going to Amy's later and as she's writing on the storyline out of the game. A car pulled up and it was Karma with Paige as they both walked over to Arianna. Arianna put down the pen and looked right at the both of them. _

_"We come in peace." Paige said and Arianna just sat then listened and then pressed a few buttons. "What do you want?" Arianna asked and Paige then said, "We want you to understand that what we're trying to do is make you see that you are denying who you are. You're a nutball like I am..." _

_Arianna just stood and watched Paige as Karma was in back of her. "So Karma tell me, how does it feel hurting your best friend? How does it feel..." Arianna said and Paige responded, "I'm talking!" Arianna looked at her Goth ex and waited for her to speak._

_"You don't belong with her, you belong to me and we've had great fun together. We live for the moment and may i say again, you aren't a Class President..." Paige broken down laughing and Arianna looked at Karma then said, "YOu align yourself with a Jackal then a Wolf like Amy is. You will go down with her Karma." _

_"I'm trying to get Amy away from you." Karma told Arianna and the compter whiz replied, "If Amy wants to not see me then she will not see me but until then..." Arianna said and Paige responded, "I killed the Doctor and yet you are still sane maybe I could find your mommy... I'm going to have to work harder to crack you and maybe when you become a failure..." _

_"So you knew Karma, you knew she killed the doctor and kept it." Arianna said and added, "Have you ever seen a psychotic break Karma?!" Arianna walked to Karma and got into her face. "HAve you ever seen whenever someone doesn't have there medication especially something as strong as Lithium? It's taking an animal out of the cage and you listen to her!" _

_Karma was actually showing regread on her face and Paige walked over then said, "DOn't listen to her. You're helping your friend and she can't stand it. Come on." Paige then looked back as Karma saw that Arianna stare a hole in her. _

_Arianna took things and close the unhackable recording program on her phone then listened to it. She send it to Lauren, Shane and Amy. Paige has no idea how smart Arianna really is but she's about to find out. _


	19. Karma is sorry

_You could have two soul mates_

_By_

_TheOcrayne15_

_Part 19_

_Amy listened to this with Shane, Lauren and Liam as Arianna stood right there. _

_"I can't believe Karma were do this." Amy said and Shane responded, "You got Paige and Karma goes down with her because she will throw Karma under the bus." _

_"Oh My God! I won!" Lauren yelled and Arianna simply said, "I want to destroy Paige like everyone else but Amy I won't if you don't want me too since Karma is involved." _

_"What?!" Shane and Lauren yelled at the same time. _

_"You won't used this if I said no." Amy said and then Arianna walked over to blonde as she showed her that she will delete the file. _

_"I'm using it! We're going to win!" Lauren yelled out and Shane took the file then deleted as well as Liam. "I have something more I want to do to them." Arianna said and added, "Are you game?" Amy smirk then shookd her head and Arianna turned to Lauren then said, "I have to tell you about THeo." _

_School the next day was interested as Lauren walked to Theo. _

_"Lauren, I..." Theo said and Lauren commented, "How are you officer Theo?" _

_"You look great." Arianna said to him as she walked in back of him and Lauren added, "Hey you want to solve a murder." _

_Shane and Amy watched as Karma walked to them with sunglases on her face. "Amy I have to talk to you." Karma said and took off her sunglasses to show she had a black eye. _

_"Karma! What happened?" Amy asked and Karma said, "Arianna hit me last night, I swear it happened." In retrospect it was actually Paige who punch her in the face for having second thoughts. Amy knew this was a lie because Arianna has always been honest with her. _

_"Karma that's a fake." Amy said and Karma responded, "Amy I know I've lied to you but this is real. Your psycho girlfriend wanted me out of the way because it was for your own good. I told you Amy!" Arianna walked over and stop dead in her tracks. _

_"Paige hit you, didn't she?" Arianna said and Karma kept saying it was Arianna. "You disagree with her..." Arianna saw it clear as day because it was why she broke up wiht Paige. "She punch you in the eye because you didn't see the big picture." Arianna said and Karma began to cry as she kept saying it was Arianna's fault _

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I did! Amy I'm sorry!" Karma screamed and collpae then cried her eyes out. Arianna felt so sorry for her as Amy kneel down and wrapped her arms around her. "Ow!" Karma said and Arianna's theory of Karma letting it happened to her was dissolved. Arianna saw the bruise on Karma's stomach and walk over to hug the read head as well. _

_"I was so jealous of you two and I promise I will make it up to you both epsecially you Amy. We're going old together and I'm sorry Ari." Karma told her and Arianna responded, "It's okay." _


	20. The happy, smutty and sexy ending times

_**You Could have two soul mates**_

_**By**_

_**TheOcRayne15**_

_**Part Twenty**_

_**One Month Later...**_

_It's been 30 days and Paige was arrested for Murder as well as one count of assault. Karma testify against her and got probation as Arianna and Lauren won the election then priemre the video game. Amy and Arianna are still dating and Karma has repaired her relationship with everyone. Today was really important because the reviews were in about the game and it was good. Lauren enter the Lunch room on her throne and being carried to the other end of that part of the building.. _

_"I think we created a monster." Shane said and Karma responded, "Let's see you gave the info to the Narc also to all the druggies." Arianna giggled and Karma responded, "You do realize that this is your fault." _

_"Karma, the best friend of my sweet little Sunshine, do you honestly think I don't know how to take my running mate down if she gets out of control?" Arianna asked and Amy responded, "It's really hot how you could be that way." Amy and Arianna kiss a series of times, Karma was just jealous because for some reason she wanted to be apart of that. _

_**Some time Later...**_

_Arianna was lying on Amy's chest and looked at her blonde girlfriend. _

_"Baby." Arianna said and Amy responded, "Yeah." _

_Arianna kissed up and down her neck then the lips which led to a series of kisses which made Amy lose her top. Arianna was over her nipples and breasts of Amy then the blonde return the favor to lick and kiss those nipples. They were all over each other and Arianna told her that she will be gentle as the blonde shook her head. _

_The door was tipped and Karma saw what was going on which was compleitely hot watching this. She wanted to turn away but just watching this was so passionate as well as hot. Karma stumbled in and the both of them stopped right there and then. _

_Amy and Arianna looked at each other then the Hacker gave a smile. _

_"Karma close the door." Amy said and Karma was about to leave. _

_"I mean stay in the room." Amy told Karma and the red head said, "Are you kidding?" Arianna hates to admit it but Paige is right that she's not normal. Any girl who was willing to go through all of that means something; She wants something more than friendship. The red head close the door and Amy pulled Karma down on the bed... _

_"We both love Amy..." Arianna said and started kissing down her neck then Karma did the same which led to a threesome. The blonde couldn't belive this was going on and Karma took of her dress as the most unconverntion realationship was born. _


End file.
